vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ebisumaru
"It looks like it's my turn to show my skill!" Ebisumaru 'is a proud warrior from Japan, a friend of Goemon, and a wrestler in VGCW. He and Goemon currently make up the Tag Team The Mystical Ninjas. In Real Life A self proclaimed "Ninja of Justice," Ebisumaru once roamed the country doing good deeds under the alias "Nezumi-Kozo" (aka The Rat Kid). In a fateful encounter, Ebisumaru would meet Goemon. Learning of his righteous path, Ebisumaru decided to tag along and aid in his cause. To this day Ebisumaru can be found in Edo living at Goemon's house. He primarily fights using a wooden hammer, and is always there to help his friend when he is in need. In VGCW 'Season 7: Sexy Ganbare Ebisumaru debuted on 2014-02-11 in a tag team match against The Practice, with Goemon by his side. The audience immediately became mixed about Ebi due to his entrance, wherein he acted as a sexy beast before the VGCW world. However, those mixed opinions would be put to rest once the match begun. Ebisumaru quickly demonstrated his tactical skill and speed, landing strike after strike on Eggman and Wily alike, winning the awe of the fans. However, Ebisumaru lacked his trusted hammer, and was sent to his first loss after finding himself on the receiving end of two of Eggman's patented DDT 6's. This didn't seem to faze him, however, as in the next show he attempted to convince Gaben to give the Ninjas an opportunity at a Tag Team Title Match via "hypnotic dancing". This, for some reason, ended in failure, and Goemon understandably became somewhat embarrassed. Dr. Yang's next appearance would not be until the Tag Team Tournament, more than two months later, against Safety Valve. Gabe seemed to remember Ebisumaru and immediately tagged to Jensen as the match began in a fit of fear. Despite this, however, both Jensen and Gabe were completely annihilated by Ebisumaru almost single-handedly, albeit with one or two Goemon Impact's to assist in the pin. What fans thought of him before was bolstered by Ebi's incredible performance, and most fans cheered him on as they went against their next opponents, the Double Dragons. The match was back and forth. Blue vs Red, Red vs Blue, and everything in between occurred between the two teams. Eventually, though, something had to give, and Ebisumaru became subject to a mindblowing brainbuster on the top turnbuckle. Despite this, he fought on courageously, surviving two Bull Hammers before finally being pinned, eliminating the two from the tournament. Well, they were in fact scheduled one week later, against The DK Crew, who had been eliminated from the tournament in the quarterfinals. Unfortunately, Ebisumaru was still recovering from his brain injury, was not able to get off a single Twerk Bomb. He was slow, and sluggish, forcing Goemon to fight twice as hard. Despite his best efforts, however, he was pinned by an enraged Kong. But after this, Ebisumaru recovered completely, as demonstrated in an incredible match with Sonic & Knuckles. Not only was Ebi able to get off Twerk Bombs and Burning Hammers on both Sonic and Knuckles, but his energy leaked into Goemon, leading to a dominating victory. Dr. Yang was back. Gabe, now seeing the crowd's admiration of Ebisumaru, made a quick decision to make the ninja the official interviewer during End Game 7, in which he Ebinterviewed the regular interviewer, Kefka Palazzo, about his then-upcoming match with Illidan Stormrage. Ebisumaru was in the spotlight. 'Season 8: Putting in Twerk' In the team's first match in Season 8, the Ninjas came out and jokingly entered as though they were the DK Crew. The reasons for this are unknown, but their opponents on this night would be the newly-formed PK Chu. In a highly-entertaining match that kept going back and forth, it would be Ebisumaru who would secure the pin and win for his team after hitting a devastating Burning Hammer on Red. With a couple of impressive showings in recent bouts, Ebisumaru put the Ninjas on the map and in the hunt for Co-Op gold. That road would prove to be short, however, as they were defeated by the DK Crew, who would go on to lose to the Saiyans. Ebisumaru next appeared in the 2014-07-01 Royal Rumble, as contestant #40. After a long fought fight, outlasting the entirety of The Final Countdown, he eliminated Ezio, leaving him and a final opponent, Ness. Unfortunately, Ebisumaru had focused too much on attacking Ezio to carry on the battle, and was eliminated. Still, he and Goemon celebrated that night, chowing down on sake and yakitori. With this close reach to the championship, will he be able to recover and bring The Mystical Ninjas to new heights? The immediate answer was 'no'. The close Rumble win would mark a downturn in Ebisumaru's fortunes, as he would proceed to suffer a string of losses. He and Goemon would be defeated by the debuting team of Toejam and Earl, and then the next Night, Goemon would be late to the arena, 'allowing' Ebisumaru to make his Singles debut...in an Inferno match against Tingle, which quickly made Ebi flaming in a far more literal and painful way on a way to a loss (to make matters worse, Goemon would get into a six-man dark match on the same show, and WIN). Next, Ebisimaru would team with Goemon again against their bane, the DK Crew, but sadly history would repeat itself once again, as Ebi would be out of position at the wrong time and cause Goemon to be pinned, Fortunately for the dancing ninja, he would end the season on a high note. The next Night, Enisimaru would face Sonic, and would finally score his first Singles victory, not only beating Sonic, but doing it with his own finishing move. Two weeks later, Ebisimaru would have his final match of the season, another singles match against a fellow ninja, Grey Fox. On that night, shaking your groove thing would prove stronger that shaking like you were having a seizure, and Ebisimaru would conclude Season 8 with a second win. 'Season 9: Everybody's Twerking For The Weekend' After Ebisumaru ended Season 8 on a winning note, Ebisu's popularity (which may or may not be twerk-related) would allow him to be voted into the Great Tournament 2: Turbo, by the fans. It seems Ebisu drew the short straw when he ended up facing Bowser in the first round, but before hand, Ebisu made it clear to Bowser that, there'd be no shame in losing to Bowser, but if Ebisu were to win, it would destroy Bowser's ego. During the actual match, Bowser seemed to have the match in the bag, even hitting an early Thwomp Bottom, but Ebisu not only kicked out, he hit SIX of his Twerk-saults on Bowser and then hit him with Bowser's own Thwomp Bottom to win the match not just for himself, but for Twerkers everywhere and securing his spot in the Quarter-Finals of The Great Tournament. His stellar performance landed him in a six way ladder match for the VGCW Casual Championship. It wasn't meant to be though, as Dan the Man nabbed the briefcase. With his focus back to the Great Tournament, Ebi prepped himself for his match against Vegeta by playing the same mind games as he did with Bowser. Vegeta, however, wasn't having any of that and brushed him off. The match itself played out similarly to the Bowser fight, with Ebi starting out slow, but steadily twerked his way back into it, ultimately prevailing over the Saiyan. His next opponent would be against the formidable Duke Nukem. Backstage, he was told off by Duke, stating that he had had enough of fat and childish men running the show, and that neither he nor their other finalist, Gary Oak, would stop Duke from becoming the new GM. Well, Ebisumaru did not appreciate the jab, and simply called him rude and not fabulous! But considering what happened afterwards, what with being thrown around and suplexed like a rag doll, and having his beautiful face beaten to a pulp by alien-bashing fists, Ebisumaru would no longer be twerking his way to the GM seat. Instead, he'll have to hobble and shimmy to the infirmary, simply because he didn't call Duke fabulous. 'Season 10: It'll All Twerk Out' Ebisumaru participated in two battle royales and a tag match and lost all three, one in which Dante pinned him. On May 5th, a Royal Rumble was held to determine #1 Contenders for Nappa's VGCW Championship. He entered as #40 and was one of final three, which resembled his rumble performance in Season 8. This time however, he worked with Dante to eliminate Donkey Kong, and eliminate Dante by himself. Ebisumaru will face Nappa and Guile (who won title shot by different stipulation) in a Triple Threat match. A couple of weeks later, Goemon would get the chance of a lifetime. He stepped into the ring against the biggest heel in VGCW, Guile, and the man who ended the longest title reign in VGCW history, Nappa. Goemon came very close many times of winning, but every time the pin would be interrupted. The match ended after Ebisumaru landed the Burning Hammer on Nappa for the pin. Sadly for Ebisumaru, it was Guile that got the pin, who used Nappa's large frame to keep Ebisumaru from breaking up the pin, and stole the victory. Not to let that keep him down, he would be in another triple threat a few weeks later against The Heavy and M. Bison, from which he was the first to be eliminated. With the dawn of a new era for VGCW on the horizon, Ebi will be looking to twerk his way through the competition, and earn his first title along the way. Non-Royal Rumble Record